Jo Mama
Jo Mama was a lightweight robot built by Norman Muzzy of Team Extreme that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a silver robot originally armed with an overhead 360-degree lifting/pounding arm, but was swapped for a spinning helicopter blade in Season 5.0, to coincide with middleweight Phoenix's updates. It performed decently in BattleBots, but never went further than the round of 64. Robot History Season 3.0 After receiving a bye in the first preliminary round, Jo Mama went up against Blood Dragon in the final preliminary round. However, Jo Mama had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Blood Dragon won by default and Jo Mama was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Jo Mama's first match in Season 4.0 was against None Shall Pass in the first preliminary round. Jo Mama got underneath None Shall Pass and shoved it around the BattleBox quite easily, not taking any damage from its spinning blade. Eventually, the low-powered blade broke and Jo Mama slammed the weaponless None Shall Pass into the spikestrip. Jo Mama got stuck under the spikestrip, but None Shall Pass knocked it free. This act of sportsmanship allowed Jo Mama to continue and won on a 33-11 judge's decision. This win put Jo Mama to the next preliminary round, where it faced No Tolerance II. The robots circled around each other for the majority of the match. Jo Mama was able to slip under the NT2 bots and push them around, and hit them into the arena walls, quite easily when Jo Mama could line up on one. Jo Mama was having traction problems, but it was able to push both NT2 bots still. The NT2 bots were not successful at pushing Jo Mama. Jo Mama actually would have lost this match if it had gone on any longer, in ramming one of the NT2's into the wall, it pinned itself on the spikestrip, and would have lost if it hadn't been saved by the timer. It was this factor that probably helped make the judges give out a close 24-21 decision in favor of Jo Mama. This win put Jo Mama to the final preliminary round, where it faced Some Parts. Jo Mama slammed Some Parts against the spikestrip and both robots were stuck there. After they were separated, the bots did the circle-and-push routine for a while, and Jo Mama seemed to be at an advantage, occasionally getting underneath Some Parts. As time ran out, both robots got stuck together again. Jo Mama won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced UGV Scorpion. UGV Scorpion won by KO at 2:26 and Jo Mama was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Jo Mama couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Jo Mama's first match in Season 5.0 was against PitBot in the second preliminary round. After hitting PitBot with its spinning blade multiple times, the time ran out and Jo Mama won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This win put Jo Mama to the next preliminary round, where it faced Big Stick. Jo Mama won on a 35-10 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Smak Jr. Jo Mama won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds again, where it faced Afterburner. Afterburner won by KO and Jo Mama was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses: *Wins: 6 *Losses: 3 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots from Iowa